Love me back, Idiot!
by aiyen
Summary: Mikan is living the life of princess, getting everything she wants. Until she was given a bodyguard, Natsume Hyuuga, who was a top agent, not to mentin hot. Instead of hating him, she turns out to like him. But why is he playing hard to get? NxM..R
1. How it all started

Aiyen's Note**: Another story from me. I'm really sorry for those who kept track on my other stories. I promise I will update them soon. I just decided to write this one before I forget all about it. I'm sorry if this is not well written but I hope you review.**

**Rated T just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: **I know, I know… I do not own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy... Blah blah blah!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Love me back, Idiot!**

-

-

-

-

-

I gazed on the wall in front of me after I had just woken up from my sleep. I turned my head around almost not recognizing the baby pink painted ceiling, the formal decorated windows with light blue curtains and pink carpet on the ground.

I focused my eyes on the stuff toys placed on one side, there were all sorts of them ranging from tiniest to the biggest, from pink to blue, to green. It was obvious I had a certain obsession on stuff toys. I was on my room all right, my queen-sized room.

I slightly whined when my head started to ache again.

"Damn it! I shouldn't have gone drinking with Hotaru!" I cursed remembering how late I had come home.

It was past 11 o'clock in the morning when I finally stepped out of my big comfy bed.

I didn't bother fix my bed, after all, what's the use of more or less 100 maids? Yes, I'm not exaggerating. My family is known to be the wealthiest among Japan. I had my every need attended, my every will, every decision followed, I was living the life of a princess as what I'm told by many.

--Normal Point of View--

"Good Morning Miss." A girl with long black haired tied in a bun appeared before her. Her dress was all light blue with ruffles on the edges. She was one of the most trusted, private helpers in Mikan's mansion.

Her name was Kori and she has been serving Mikan's family for six years.

"It's not really a nice morning for me." Mikan said but managed to smile at her though she felt her head was going to blow any minute.

She was address as Miss as what she had preferred. It was either that or madam.

"Are you all right Miss? Shall I call your personal doctor?" Kori worriedly asked her when she noticed that Mikan's face seemed to be in pain.

"Yes. I'm alright, no need to worry." She tried to make her smile even more convincing and in the process made her head spin even more.

"Are you sure?" She insisted. The look on Mikan's face didn't quite assist in persuading Kori.

"Yes. By the way where is Yoichi?" She tried changing the topic. Kori could be pretty persistent sometimes.

"Oh, young master? He's currently at school now." She informed her.

"I forgot, today is a school day." Mikan pondered. It wasn't like she didn't care about school. She just believes not all the things being discussed by the teacher can actually be applied in real life. I mean, duh? Why would she have to study about the how big the sun is or how far is it. It's not like she was planning on being an astronomer. Her future was pretty planned out already. After her graduation, she'll have to manage their company. She was following his father's footsteps. Frankly, she didn't want where her life was leading.

Kori however was not surprised at all by Mikan's reaction and instead she only smiled; sometimes she thinks Mikan is taking things too easy.

Mikan slowly entered the elevator. She was so rich that their house has elevators.

It slowly opened revealing some busy people. Some were decorating the vases with fresh flowers, and some were changing the curtains. If she didn't know any better she'd say it was her birthday. Wait, was she forgetting her own birthday? Oh, that's right. Big no!

"What's the occasion?" Mikan asked one of their helpers who was busy wiping off a vase with imaginary dust.

"Good morning Miss. Today master will be coming home." She bowed down in respect.

Mikan's face turned pale. Master... Her dad! She was beginning to have bad feelings about this!

"What? Is he coming today?" Panic spread across Mikan's face.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be busted if dad sees I'm not in school!" She quickly thought as she entered the kitchen. Of all night to go drinking, why did she picked yesterday's?

She took the piece of bread Ren, another one of her private maid, prepared for her.

"Oh shot! I forgot I haven't taken a bath yet!" She ran back to the living room where the nearest elevator was with the piece of bread in her mouth.

This was not her lucky day, she thought. Before she could come any near, she accidentally tripped. She closed her eyes, shock and afraid of meeting the hard floor when a strong, firm hand managed to caught her just in time.

Mikan was so relief and looked up to see who this savior of hers was.

From being relief, her face turned something awful, shock and terrified. There was not a perfect word on the dictionary to describe the look on her face.

"Da- Dad!" She managed to say before she stiffened. _Busted_!

"Mikan? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Mr. Sakura asked her with confusion. He was still in his business suit.

Because of the many businesses he has to manage, he often has to go abroad or some place far for meetings and stuff. He just arrived from a conference in America.

"Ahm, you see- ahm, it's because…" Her heart was pounding loudly and sweat started to trail down her cheeks.

"_Quick! Think of an excuse!"_ She squeezed her mind for any bright idea but apparently it's not supposed to function until noon.

"Well?" Her dad waited with a raise eyebrow.

"Ahm." She couldn't think of any excuse. _Stupid brain of mine!_

Instead she continued to play with her fingers giving away the fact that she was guilty. She looked down and realized she was still in her crumpled pajamas.

"Mikan!" His voice was like thunder to the frightened Mikan. He rarely used _'the big voice'_.

"I'm sorry dad. I woke up late this morning. I promise this won't happen again!" She bowed down.

His father sighed. This wasn't the first time this happened and talking to her was useless. How many times did he reprimand her? She would just keep quiet and act like an obedient puppy but the next day she's back to parties and mischief again.

"Very well then..." He said in a normal tone after taking a big, deep breath. Being a dad of a sixteen year old girl is not easy, he figured that out a couple of years ago, just when Mikan hit puberty.

He patted Mikan on the head as a sign that she was forgiven, how could he not? Mikan was her angel plus she resembles her late wife who died due to an accident.

"Thanks dad." She smiled as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"But I'm warning you. I'm going to do something about this." He said with a serious voice.

Mikan only nodded as she hurried to the elevator before her dad starts saying crazy talk like he will cut her credit card, or she's grounded for her whole, entire life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hi Mikan!" Anna greeted her when she arrived during lunchtime. She twirled around like a ballerina and tiptoed. Somebody's in a good mood.

"Hi Anna!" She greeted her back though her face was opposite of Anna's. She was stomping all the way to her classroom thanks to her dad.

"What's the matter idiot?" Her genius friend asked her, the book she was reading was blocking her view.

A vein popped on her head although she being insulted by Hotaru was one of the routines she was used to but it doesn't mean she likes it.

"I have you know that my IQ has INCREASED!" She blurted out proud.

"Really?" She put down her book and raised a brow.

"Yes!" She crossed her arms, showing how proud she was of her achievement. All right, so maybe she was lying. She didn't even know her IQ, how much more if it has increased or what? She didn't care about those little details. She likes to think she's the type of girl who sees the big picture of life.

"Oh, you mean from 10 it became 10.1?" She asked mockingly.

"Hahaha, very funny!" Mikan let out a fake laugh. Just because her best friend was a genius doesn't give her the right to call her names, most specially '_idiot_'.

"C'mon guys, stop fighting!" Nonoko said who was just listening. Her eyes droopy because of her lack of sleep.

"Yah! Let's stop fighting Hotaru. I'm not in the mood. And it's not fair you went to school this morning! Why was I the only one who got a major headache?" She complained.

"Why blame us? You're the one who lost control last night." Hotaru replied.

"We went to school this morning, so what? At least you got to sleep a little. I still see two of myself every time I look in the mirror." Nonoko complained back.

"So what? My dad just came home from his business trip this morning, FYI." She said. She didn't have to tell the rest because Anna's speculation hit the bull's eye.

"And you got caught didn't you?" Anna guessed.

"Yes. My dad found out I didn't go to school but he didn't much asked why." Mikan informed them.

"Don't worry Mikan. At least he didn't found out that we went drinking last night." Nonoko tried to cheer her up.

"But still! Ahh! I'm scared.!" She shouted. Mikan and fear don't get along too well.

"Why? He didn't catch you drinking right?" Hotaru asked her.

"Yah but he said he's gonna do something!" She said almost sobbing.

"You should have just rented a boarding house. That way no one would bother you" Nonoko suggested.

"Yah, or better yet, why don't you just build a house near our school." Anna agreed.

"Idiots! Do you think his dad would allow that? Remember she's the only daughter of the richest man and heir to their company. What if she gets kidnapped or something?" The genius told them.

They continued their chit chats along the way.

"Hi Mikan!"

"Mikan!"

"Would you go on a date with me?"

These were only few of the screams they heard when they were passing along the corridor of Alice Academy College.

"Get lost losers!" Mikan snob them.

"Why don't you pick one of them Mikan?" Anna asked her.

"They're not really losers you know? Their also the heirs of some big company." Nonoko reminded her. Hotaru just remained quiet.

"I know that but - -…" Mikan stopped because of shock when a young man appeared in front of her.

"What do you want Ruka?" Mikan asked him dryly.

He was one of her suitors, well, not exactly suitor coz' she never did accept him. He was just another annoying, rich boy who kept following her.

"C'mon Mikan. You know very well what I want." Ruka said and flash a big and seductive smile.

"Oh Please! You know that I don't like you." She told him and continued walking.

When she passed by him he whispered something to her.

"I will have you no matter what Mikan." He whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was exactly 9 when Mikan arrived. She was drop off by Hotaru's car. She didn't have her own private escort coz' she didn't want anyone following her everywhere she goes. She wanted to have her own privacy, something that's hard to obtain when you're the richest girl.

"Miss, your dad had been looking for you." Kori informed her with worries.

"Oh no! I completely forgot he was here!" Mikan slapped her forehead.

She started running to the elevator, hoping her dad wouldn't catch her. She continued pressing the button when a small voice stopped her.

"Mik-Mik!" Someone called her. She knew who it was, with that tiny yet sweet voice. He was the only one who called her that.

"Yoich!" She faced her little brother with a big, bright smile. She gave him a tight hug.

She missed him especially because she'd been busy hanging out with Hotaru.

"Dad's home." He informed me. Although there was no emotion in his voice she could see that he was indeed happy. He was only six years old and innocence was written all over his face. He looks like an angel but behind his angelic face is a little boy full of tricks but basically he's still harmless. He's a little bit rude to those people he didn't like, well, to most people even to Anna and Nonoko. Hotaru was an exeption due to Yoichi's fear on her.

"Yes. I know." Mikan replied.

"Will he be staying long? He didn't come to my birthday party last year." He slightly looked down. Maybe he wanted to emphasize how he's dad has been busy and don't have enough time for them and Yoichi was really looking forward to seeing their dad again in his birthday. They never did care about it that much though coz' their mom makes up for every misses his dad makes. But when their mother died all the two had where each other. His dad became busier maybe because he wanted to forget for a moment about her mother.

"Mikan!"

"_Oh No!"_ She thought. She did not dare look on where the voice was coming from...

"Where have you been?" His father asked him. Mikan was a bit relief that he didn't sound half angry with her.

"I was with Hotaru." She explained. She took a big breath, ready to defend herself. She was scared of his dad most of the times but then there were this moment when a spirit suddenly possessed her and she acts brave.

"That's it young lady! I'm going to hire you a bodyguard." His father decided.

Mikan was shock.

"_No! I don't want to!"_ She shouted in her mind.

"But dad!" She tried to tell him it wasn't necessary but he wouldn't even let her talk. How was she supposed to reason out?

"Don't try me Mikan!" He warned her.

"Daddy…" Yoichi spoke tugging the hemp of his suit.

"Go to sleep Yoichi. Kori put him to bed." He commanded the girl who was just standing on one corner.

"I have already hired him and he's here." Her father told her. His voice sounded so firm.

"What? Please give me another chance." She pleaded. Having a bodyguard would totally ruin her privacy. She didn't want anyone to know her private life and follow and defend her like the clumsy girl she is.

"He's a top agent Mikan. I've hired him specially for you." He smiled a bit like he was talking about someone he's fond of.

"Dad please don't…" Mikan tried pleading again.

He didn't pay any attention to her.

"I have instructed him and he is to follow you everywhere. I have given him the right to disobey with you on some occasion. Aside from being your guard, he will also drive your car." He said as he walked towards her.

"But dad…" Mikan tried protesting again.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't hire a body guard for you." Her dad challenged her.

"Well, what about my privacy? What if that guy rapes me?" She tried to reason.

"On the contrary, he is a professional agent I've hired. I have known him for a very long time and I have observed his works. He's like my second son." He told her.

Mikan remained silent.

"Please understand Mikan. With you always coming home late and going on parties or where ever you are always 'hanging out', I must do some precautions to protect you. You are my daughter, the daughter of the richest man in Japan. Don't forget your life is always on the line." He told her.

Mikan only nodded while fighting the tears that were starting to form in her bright eyes.

His dad took this nod as a sign of agreement over her daughter.

"Don't worry Mikan, he's quite handsome." He told her with a smile on his face as he signaled the man that was standing on the front door to come in.

Mikan turned around over his father's action. She didn't notice this man entered the room.

"This is agent Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga." He told her.

Mikan looked at the man that was approaching her. His messy raven hair perfectly matched his crimson eyes. He was a bit taller than her. Judging from the way he looked at them, he was a serious type of guy, maybe. He was wearing a casual shirt and pants. And a pistol was place on the side of his belt.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga." He said formally extending his hand for a handshake.

Mikan took it and said, "I'm Mikan."

His dad smiled, said a word or two and left them.

Mikan was feeling ackward over the silence.

"_Geez, doesn't he know how to talk?"_ Mikan thought. She was still ogling at him.

_He's hot! _Maybe having a bodyguard won't be that bad, especially if that certain bodyguard is Natsume Hyuuga.

"Well, ahm… Goodnight then sir." She bid him.

"Goodnight to you too Mik-Mik." He smirked as he went out the room.

Mikan's blood pressure rose. Was this guy insulting her or something? Judging by his tone, he did. Yoichi was the only one who could call her that. It's kinda embarrassing so Yoichi being a kid has an excuse but this Natsume was certainly provoking her. He was certainly mocking her!

To think she actually thought he was hot!

"_Just you wait, Natsume Hyuuga. I'll make sure you won't last a week."_ She thought and smiled over the plans she's thinking.

_To be continued…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aiyen's Note: **Chapter 1 is finally done. I'm sorry if Mikan is not her typical, nice, and innocent self. She is nice but then I decided to make her a bit more aggresive. But Natsume is still his cool and perverted self. **

**Hope you like this one and please review.**

**By the way, I'm looking for someone who can beta-read my stories... So, anyone out there willing to do the job? I will really appreciate it!**


	2. The body and the guard

Aiyen:s Note: **I'm was not planning on updating this one until I finish my other stories but I suddenly got the energy and thoughts to update this. This is mostly narrated through Mikan's feeling and so are the other chapters, maybe, as for the time being. Thank you for reviewing this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy

Aiyen: **Must I always put a disclaimer and face the reality that Natsume could never be mine? TT**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_2nd Chapter: The body and the guard_

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was finally another morning. Mikan smack her pig-shaped, dollar-painted clock that tried endlessly to wake her up. She growled a bit, shifting her sleeping position after which she covered her face with her thick, soft and comfy blanket. After a few seconds, 27 seconds to be exact….

"Ahh! I can't breath!" She said panting as she glared at her blanket, putting the blame on the poor inanimate object.

She pressed the button beside her bed and after a minute or so Kori ran down her door with still such grace.

"Good morning Miss. What can I do for you?" Kori approached her and stop at the edge of the bed.

"Can you please fix my bed?" She asked as she went out of her room.

She was soon walking along the corridor, well, not exactly walking. You see, their floor was automatic, with a single press of a button it would take you to whatever room you want to go. Sometimes she would use it or she would just plain walk for exercise.

She entered a gigantic door and right before her appeared 2 swimming pools and 5 Jacuzzi. Some may call the place a paradise or even heaven especially with all the imported products, but she calls it her _"mini bathroom"._

She was happily thinking about last night while enjoying herself in her Jacuzzi. The water was reaching up to her mouth but the evil grin on her face was clearly seen.

She slept late last night just thinking about some plans to make Natsume Hyuuga's life a living hell. She couldn't help but let out some few chuckles before she heard soft knocks from the door.

"Who is it?" She asked aloud.

"It's me Miss! Ahm, you're dad called and told you to hurry. Mr. Hyuuga is waiting for you downstairs!" Mikan took this as the signal to start her plan.

"I'm going down in a minute. I'm almost done." She said slowly as the tormented scenes of Natsume played in her mind.

She knew he was now waiting for a long time. And she purposely took her time in preparing to irritate him.

She saw him standing beside the car. He had an annoyed look on his face and she grinned evilly with the situation.

"Good morning!" She greeted him sweetly and tried to look innocent, as if in the back of her mind she wasn't imagining Natsume being run by a train, being bitten by ants until he screams in agony or being fed into a tank full of hungry sharks, with piranhas, crocodiles and swimming tigers accompanied by lions who had no dinner for some months.

"What took you so long?" He asked rudely, not even minding her bright greeting.

Mikan's jaw literally dropped a bit but she tried to compose herself again. Its official, this guy is so obnoxious, rude and mean that Mikan's patience just step over the line.

Man, her temper is boiling. Imagine, this is her first time being insulted by a stranger. Sure, she knew his name but other than she is totally clueless about him.

Plus, she is Mikan Sakura, Mi-kan Sa-ku-ra! No one ever dared talk to her that way, and she was sure he's going to pay for it.

"Get in. Or do you still want me to carry you?" He asked her as he opened the door to the driver's seat.

"Just try and I swear you won't be able to come back here." She said quietly but she made sure it was loud enough for him to hear it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He starred at the road like he's life depended on it, well, it did. I mean, if he wouldn't focus on driving they could crash into something and probably die. That and the fact he didn't want to take a glance at the girl sitting beside her.

Although he couldn't make it out clearly, he could see at the corner of his eyes that she was starring at him like he was the freak of nature, which he wasn't! He was definitely fine, and when I say fine I mean a hottie. He was the gift to us women. Maybe that was the exact reason she was gawking at him. She's been annoying since he first met her and the way she stares at him makes him even more irritated.

"Stop looking at me like you wanna eat me or something." He said still looking on the road.

"Eat you? More like kill you!" She retorted.

"You can deny it all you want but that doesn't change the truth." He replied coolly and finally taking a second or two to glance at her who was looking straightly at him with a blank expression.

She didn't say anything. She continued starring at him. Natsume didn't mind at all, at least she was being quiet but only for a minute or so….

"So Natsume, tell me, how did you and my dad meet?" She asked. If she's going to destroy him, she must know everything about him first, including his weaknesses.

"After I graduated I became his bodyguard then yours." He replied flatly.

"So…. Care to tell me more about yourself?" As much as she hated having a conversation with him, she had to.

'_Gather information, gather information'_ that was the only thing in her mind.

"Basically there is nothing you need to know about me other than I'm your bodyguard and you're the daughter of my boss."

"_So you do get it? I thought you forgot that I'm Mikan Sakura, by the way you act it's as if we're on the same level." _

"That's it? I wanna know more. I want you to tell me the juicy part about yourself." She asked him with such excitement, and don't forget to insert the word 'fake' before excitement.

"Tell me exactly what part of my life you could consider _juicy_." He said, he's face still straight. He is a bodyguard of course. He was trained for dangerous interrogation, well, this girl could be considered dangerous, just trust him on that.

"Ahm… I dunno." She answered. She didn't know how to say that she wanted him to tell her how she could destroy him.

She grunted, "_It's really hard starting a conversation with this guy."_

"Look, I know you're attempting to start a conversation, I very lousy one I might add, but I don't like you that way, I barely like you." He said, as always, with a blank expression.

She almost jumped out of the car upon hearing him. Her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped.

"Are you saying I'm asking you questions to- to get – get your attention? Listen here, ego boy, you don't like me and guess what, I don't like you either! I'm not interested in you that way, what am I saying, I'm not interested in you in any way!" She shouted on top of her lungs, her cheeks red and steam were coming out from her ears.

If you think World War 2 was terrible wait till you see World War 3. Mikan VS. Natsume. You're going down Natsume!

"Chill, I was just joking. Don't make it too obvious that I was right, o.k.? And besides I don't fight with girls, I'm more of a lover than a fighter. Got it?" And he winked at her. He was clearly amused by her, the girl who doesn't allow anyone to beat her.

"Stop winking at me. It disgusts me!" She faced the other side, looking by the mirror. She can't stand his face anymore.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikan arrived in school early for the very first time. She couldn't help but notice that people were starring at his bodyguard, mostly girls. Great, just great!

As much as possible she didn't want to attract attention, or have someone that attracts attention though she was used to being the center of it seeing that she was the daughter of a Sakura.

On second thought, this might be a blessing in disguise.

She turned around to face him, a small smirk creeping down her face.

"Why are you always following, are you some kind of stalker? Leave me alone!" She yelled making sure everyone could hear her.

"You hear that, she's not Sakura's boyfriend after all."

"If she doesn't want him, I sure do!"

She heard murmurs around her. And before she could ran fast she saw him being surrounded by a lot of girls.

She stopped in front of the ladies restroom and panted, hard. She had a satisfied look on her face. But when someone touched her from behind she could swear she literally jump.

"Huh!" She turned around.

"Why did you just do that?" He asked calmly.

"Because I hate you." She answered truthfully.

"That much?"

"Duh! Isn't it obvious?"

"I hate you as much but you don't see me doing anything to you."

"Ahh! Just stop following me o.k.?" She told him and walked away.

"I'm your bodyguard. That's what I do. You're the body and I'm the one who's supposed to guard you. Get it?" He said slowly, emphasizing every word as if explaining something so complex to a 3-year-old kid.

"Oh Please! What a lame excuse!" She replied and starred at him. She smiled over the thoughts squirming in her head.

"You like me!" She yelled out at him amazingly as if she discovered the eight wonder of the word.

"You like me, don't you?" She narrowed her eyes at him and smiled maliciously.

At first he was quiet, absorbing her every word and then returned the same malicious look but with a hint of amusement.

"You wish. You're not really my type _Mik-Mik._ You're too childish, too full of yourself, you don't know how to carry yourself, don't know what to say and when to say things, you're nois- - -…" He stopped when he notice her faint sobs.

"Oi…" He said.

"Oi… Making you stop crying isn't part of my job." He said as he leaned on the wall.

"And making me- -sob- -cry- - isn't- sob- part of your- - sob- - job either." She tried to say.

Then suddenly the bell rang and the students were racing to their classes.

"C'mon. Late is not in my vocabulary." He tried to grab her hand but she shook it off.

And she continued walking towards her classroom while being followed behind by Natsume.

"_I swear. You'll regret even seeing me!"_ She thought angrily.

_To be continued…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aiyen's Note: **That's it! Hope you like this chapter. I've explained how this is being mostly viewed by Mikan. The other characters will show up ahm, later... Review Please!**


	3. The start of something new?

Aiyen's Note**: I'm finally back. Though I'm still super busy with school work so I won't be posting again anytime soon, I think. Anyways, Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**P.S… Can anyone beta-read my stories? Please?**

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill…

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

3rd Chapter: The start of something new?

-

-

-

-

-

-

The atmosphere of the class was somewhat gloomy or was it just her emitting the dark aura? She stared at her teacher who was busy bubbling about something she couldn't comprehend. Well, she was not listening anyway.

She glanced at the door a few feet away from her and looked at the young lad standing there from foot to head.

"Honestly, of all things that could happen to me, _this_ just had to happen! " She thought before she sighed heavily.

After some time of looking, she heard her name being called. She turned her head around constantly, searching whoever was calling her. She returned her face back to the board and frowned. Was she just hearing things or was she going crazy?

"_Oh God, please no! Not this early!"_

The rest was history. Just plain, boring discussion about some circle-thingy with some scribbled numbers on the side, or at least she thought it was numbers. The teacher's handwriting was that bad.

She was still busy writing on her notebook how much she hated Natsume when someone pulled it away. She immediately looked up and saw Hotaru with her stoic expression.

"Don't read it!" She shouted.

"I wonder what she's writing." Anna asked as she leaned closer to Hotaru who was slowly turning the pages of her notebook.

"Must have something to do with her boyfriend waiting outside." Nonoko guessed.

Mikan shook her hands and head, trying to say no, a big "No, no!"

"He's just my body guard. There's no way I would have a boyfriend and not tell you." She explained to them who was eyeing her and weighing her answer to be the truth or just a lie.

"Don't lie Mikan, we saw you always glancing at him. You had stars sparkling in your eyes every time you do." Nonoko insisted. It was fun teasing Mikan, so fun. You can hear Evil laugh as the background music in this scene –Bwahahahahaha-.

"What? There must be something wrong with your eyes Nonoko. If I had something in my eyes while looking at him, it was flames, burning flames!" She said.

"Burning flames? That doesn't even make sense. Oh, so you didn't have stars in your eyes, you had flames of love, how sweet." She giggled.

Anna cooed with her and murmured something about being in love.

"Natsume ehh…?" She muttered.

"Yes, that's him! The first guy- -"Unfortunately Mikan's declaration of hatred was cut off by Nonoko.

"The first guy you fell in love with! We must get to know him! C'mon girls." Nonoko marched right down him, Anna giggled, and well, Hotaru just shrugged but nonetheless followed them.

Mikan sighed. Would they just listen to her just this once?

"Excuse me. Natsume, right? Mikan's boyfriend?" Anna started.

Natsume was a bit confused at first but took a look at Mikan behind them who by the looks of it just choked on her saliva when her friends asked him.

"_What are you up to Mik-mik?"_ He thought and his lips curved up to a smirk.

"Is that what she told you?" He asked, his brows almost meeting.

"Hmp. I guess you can say that. She didn't deny that fact." Nonoko started.

"Is that so?" He took another glance at Mikan who was pretending to hang herself by the door.

"Again huh?" He smirked.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Nonoko asked slightly confused.

"I mean she did it again. Yesterday she just told someone she's my girlfriend. Tsk, tsk…" He took a glance at Mikan and he looked at her in a way that clearly says _'May the best devil win.'_

She returned the same look and almost screamed bloody murder.

"Mikan?" Hotaru managed to say before clutching her hands over her face, she looked totally shocked. Just imagine that! The great Imai herself, shocked?

"No, Hotaru! Don't believe him! I don't like him! And I certainly didn't tell someone that he is my boyfriend." Mikan clung to her.

Hotaru just smacked her head and once again her cold demeanor returned.

"I was just playing with you. Of course I know baka."

"You did?" Mikan asked stammered.

"Well, it was a nice laugh, seeing Hotaru going with our joke." Anna commented.

Nonoko nodded. "Yes, yes. It's not everyday you see that."

"Aghh! I hate you guys. I thought you were really thinking that- - that thing is my boyfriend!" She hissed.

"It's your fault for being such an idiot." Hotaru muttered.

"And this is what I call my friends." She rolled her eyes.

"Enough chit chats. It certainly is a surprise to see you again, Natsume." Hotaru faced Natsume with an unreadable expression.

Who knew this two were friends from before? Mikan certainly did not. Well, come to think of it, those two seemed to have some kind of similarities between their attitudes.

"You two know each other!?" Mikan asked or shouted, surprised.

"Is your friend dense or what?" He asked Hotaru.

"Get use to it." Hotaru replied. She looked at Mikan who sent her an 'I'm-so-mad-at-you-right-now' look.

"Anyway, I'm hungry. C'mon Mik-mik, it's time for lunch." He pulled her hair which reached past her shoulders.

"Hey! Wait- Aw! Stop that! My hair!" She screamed as she tried her best to make him let go. First of all, she wanted to eat with her friends, second of all, she doesn't want to eat with him, and lastly, they're going the wrong way!

Her friends were starring at their retreating, arguing back. They couldn't move their feet from where they were standing to follow them. Had the world gone mad or what it just their imagination showing them what they just saw? No way! Was Mikan Sakura being under by someone?

And 'Mik-mik'... What's up with that?

Interesting…

"You could have at least told me we were going the wrong way!" He yelled at her after minutes of walking.

This time Mikan was leading the way. She wanted to lose him but the jerk was hard to trick. They roamed the entire campus and you couldn't possible imagine how big it is. They really didn't get any lunch and she was exhausted and hungry.

So in the end, she went back to class with her stomach grumbling while he didn't as much seem affected by it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikan opened their huge front door and stomped her way to their kitchen. This day could not possible get any worse than it is right now.

She opened their fridge, the one where they keep the meat. She turned around to look at him with her murderous stare and took out some raw bacon. She handed it to him and he starred at her demanding an explanation.

"Cook that." She simply stated and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry, if I'm not mistaken I'm your bodyguard not your cook." He handed her the bacon but she refused to take it.

"Bodyguard, cook, what's the difference. Just cook it! Besides you're the reason why I'm starving right now." She crossed her legs and engaged in a starring contest.

Mikan almost jumped from her sit when she heard someone talked behind her.

"I'm sorry. Am I disturbing anything?" Kori asked, slightly backing out the room.

"It's all right. Natsume was just about to cook some bacon for me, weren't you Natsume?" She smiled sweetly.

But he knew better what was behind that stupid fake smile. Oh, he was not gonna lose to her.

"Oh… Well, I'll be outside if you need anything." She said and excused herself.

"There's no way I'm cooking for you." He told her.

"Fine… Let's settle this like the civilize person that I am." She stood and went close to him.

"Civilize person that you are?" He asked her, as if he heard something wrong.

"C'mon. I'm hungry. Let's just do this. Rock, paper, scissors… Best out of 5."

"Rock, paper, scissors? Geez, it's really civilize, not!" He thought.

"All right then." He extended his hands but looked at her when she didn't reached out for it.

"Could you wash your hands first? Normally I wouldn't mind touching other people but since it you, I have to be extra careful." She said.

He only rolled his eyes. How irritating can this girl get? First, she asked, I mean- commanded him to cook bacon for her, blamed him for missing lunch and now this. You got to be kidding!

So instead he grabbed her hand and she whined but didn't take her hand back. It felt so smooth and soft. He was sure she was a princess here, not doing anything and just bossing people around.

"C'mon. Let's get this over with. Rock, Paper Scissors."

Guess who won? Natsume of course.

He only laughed as he walked out the door. Mikan grunted behind him and took the bacon. Fine, she can cook her own food, thank you very much.

You might be asking why she didn't call Kori or Ren or any of her maids to cook for her. The truth was that she felt challenged by him. She wanted him to cook for her and just once she wanted him to obey. Sort of assurance that he knows she's the boss. But the guy was as hard as a rock and just too stubborn for her!

Ah! Who was she kidding; she doesn't know the first thing about cooking so instead of trying she called out for Kori. Who cares what Natsume thinks?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was past 11 o'clock when Mikan went downstairs to get some Orange Juice and cookies. They we're having a almost-mid-night-snack. By 'they' I meant Youchi. Tomorrow is Saturday anyway, she didn't have to worry about waking up early.

She door of the elevator she was riding opened and she saw her dad and Natsume talking seriously about something. Must be really important. She was just suppose to go by unnoticed but his father apparently saw her.

"Mikan, I see you're still awake." He smiled at her. His smile only made his wrinkles more visible. She thought about how her dad always misses out birthdays and special occasions. She kinda felt bad for him. He wasn't able to enjoy his life much lately.

"Hey dad! I was just about to get something to eat for Youchi and me. But I see that Mr. What's his name is still here." She snob the young lad sitting across his father's seat.

"I'm surprise to see Natsume here still alive. I thought you might have killed him on his first day." His dad chuckled. It was nice to hear he was laughing even just this once.

"Please dad, give me some credit. I'm not than heartless you know. I just gave him one last day to enjoy his life. Just don't act surprise tomorrow if you don't see him, o'kay?" She sneered at Natsume and proceeded to the kitchen before he could reply.

She took a plate of freshly baked cookies, courtesy of Kori, and two glasses of juice and placed them in a tray. She groaned mentally thinking how can her house have so many doors contenting to other rooms expect for their kitchen. Mental Note, remind her dad to put another door to get in and out of the kitchen.

For now she just have to face his err, face.

"Prepare yourself, you're going to war!" She thought and took one last deep breath.

Again, she was planning on waking without being paid attention but his dad must hate her or something for never doing it!

"Mikan, come here for a moment." His dad tapped the space next to him, motioning her to sit beside him.

Curiously, she placed the tray on the table and settled herself beside her dad.

"Listen, I've decided to –" His dad started off.

"To fire Natsume? I thought you wouldn't come back to your senses." She said happily.

She took a glance at him and saw that he was smirking. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to her dad.

"No, of course not. I was about to say that he'll be staying here from now on." He informed her. For Mikan it was the most dreadful news she ever heard!

She could see the dark sky getting darker, hiding the stars sparkling a while ago and thunder and lighting replaced it. It's going to be the end of the world.

"Mikan, are you still there?" His dad shook her shoulder gently.

"I told you sir it would mean the end of the world for her." This time it was Natsume's turn to speak. He had a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Nonsense. I think she's taking it quiet well than I expected. See, she's not even making any reactions." He replied.

It was if the words just sank in her head and she realized what it meant too late.

"Dad! How can you do that! Is not enough that you hired me a bodyguard? Now you have to let him stay here! Why?" She stood and yelled.

"Don't get too excited, there's more." Natsume told her. His eyes still had the same look he had a while ago.

"More?" She looked at her father with a look of determination and confusion.

"Remember that room beside yours?" He asked her.

"The one that's practically an extension of my room?" She raised her brow, not wanting where the conversation was going.

"Yes, that one. You see, he will be occupying that room from now on." He said.

Natsume was extremely being quiet and Mikan didn't mind that at all, this is a battle of reasons between her and her dad.

"How can you do that? He can just go in and out of my room anytime he wants. We practically same the same balcony, ." She tried to reason out.

"The lock is in your room. It would just be convenient for him if anything bad happens if your room is next to him." He seemed to have thought of everything.

"Wait dad, why are you acting overprotective these past few days? Are you hiding something from me?" She knew she didn't have to ask, she already had an idea of what his answer is.

"_Who knew this girl could be smart if she wanted to?"_ Natsume thought.

"Fine." His dad sighed in defeat.

"I'll tell you the truth… Someone is after us. I don't know if it's really him but his trying to kill me, you and Youchi." He told her.

"Trying to kill us?" Mikan repeated and starred at him in disbelief.

"Why? And you said him, who is this 'him'?" By this time, she was feeling a bit scared.

"I can't say who it is right now, and I'm not really sure why. Don't just tell anyone about this all right?" He massaged his forehead.

"What about Youchi, why doesn't he have a bodyguard?"

"Oh, but he has. You probably just didn't saw him."

"Why is Natsume the only one staying here?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Because we have so many bodyguards outside. I trust Natsume and it ease my worries if his with us all the time."

She could only say 'oh' as her respond. Sure, she was rich her whole life but this was the very first time some kind of drama happened to her. And according to movies and books, once the drama starts, it just doesn't seem to end.

She observed Natsume. Was he really that good for his father to trust him that much?

He winked at her as if thinking that she was fantasizing him, which was totally far from reality. You wish!

"Don't stress yourself too much dad. Try to rest for a while, o.k.?" She softly kissed him on the cheek and was about to walk away.

"Wait! Why don't you show Natsume his room." His dad told her.

Mikan obeyed forcefully.

"Good night to you sir." Natsume said.

"Same to you." Mikan's dad replied.

While riding the elevator they were extremely quiet. Both didn't want to say anything until they reached the destined floor and the door opened.

"You better not come to my room and try to rape me!" She warned him.

"Don't you think you should sleep first before you start dreaming?" He retorted.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aiyen's Note: **Thank you so much for reading.**

P.S (again…) I'm open for any ideas on what Mikan will do to get rid of Natsume… So just write it in your review, k? I would really appreciate that!


	4. Series of Unfortunate Events

Aiyen's Note: **Sorry for the majoy late update. Gomen!**

**Disclaimer: **Let me check! Yes, that's right. Until now I don't own Gakuen Alice.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

4th chapter: Series of Unfortuante Events

-

-

-

-

-

-

It's been exactly 2 days since Natsume moved in with them. But Mikan's hate relationsip with him didn't seem to get any better.

"Hurry it up Mik-mik!" Natsume shouted a few meters away from her.

It was still 6:30 in the morning and her class starts at exactly 8, so why was he in such a hurry? Must have something to do with him being in the police business right? Coz' she heard that those guys are trained to make every second count. But geez, it wasn't like they were going to war or going to a mission or something.

"Just wait, o.k?" She shouted back as she dug her hand in her purse, searching for her comb. Who does this guy thinks he is? How dare he boss her around? So, just for a morning laugh she walked slowly, catwalk style. There's nothing better to do early in the morning than annoy Natsume!

"You know, you only look like a snake crawling so stop that. It's such a horrifying view for an early morning." He said as he opened the door and seated in the driver's sit.

"You know what also? You were much better on your first day of work, at least you had the thought of being a gentleman and opened the door for me." She said with pure sarcasm in her voice.

He didn't as much reply. Instead he started the engine and drove away to their destination. Oh well, Mikan was happy with the idea of them not talking.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What's wrong Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan was currently on her sit that early morning and frowning. Normally, she would still have been in bed and snoozing. If you look at her from afar you could say the world just fell on her shoulder.

"Someone just got on my nerve, that's all." She said in a bored tone but smiled a bit over her concerned friends.

"Honesty is the best policy." A pair of violet eye met hers. Hotaru knew Mikan better than anyone else. She could she past her lies and she can make her tell the truth by just starring at her.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But it's just so stressing. My God! By the time I reach 20, I'll be full of wrinkles." She said massaging her face.

"Just tell us already Mikan. What's the problem?" Hotaru asked impatiently.

"Well, some drama is going on at home and my bodyguard is annoying me to death, that's what's wrong!" She yelled.

"Say, what kind of drama?" Anna asked intriguingly.

"Oh, I don't know the all the details yet but my dad is acting overprotective all of a sudden and he's acting strange." She let out a deep sigh and waited for her friends to comment but seconds turned to minute and still they remained quiet.

"This will be the time where you guys will give me an advice." Mikan rolled her eyes.

"We know." They replied in unison.

"So? What can you say? C'mon, help me out here will yah!" She let out a groan.

"We can't say anything about your father unless you're certain that there really is something going on. Who knows, maybe his fatherly instinct just kicked in which explains why he's so protective lately. You have to admit that you've been going out lately than you used to do." Hotaru commented while her eyes still focusing on the book she was reading.

'I guess you're right. I'm just stressing out, right?" Mikan looked at the door and glared at the guy leaning against the wall, Natsume. "It's all because of that stupid ogre over there."

"You know Mikan, I really don't see the problem with Natsume. I mean look at the positive side of things, you're being followed by a guy who is gorgeous, and oh so hot." This time it was Anna's turn to speak.

"Anna, can you wipe that saliva off your mouth. It's disgusting." Mikan again rolled her eyes. It was becoming her habit and she has to stop doing it.

"Why don't give the guy a chance Mikan. You've been mean to him since his first day of work. You know any girl would kill to have him as their bodyguard. Who knows, you might end up liking him. Oh my gosh! That would so cute, I wish I have a bodyguard like you Mikan." Anna sighed dreamily.

"Like him? I doubt that. But fine, I'll try to be nice to him."

The gang or in this case, Nonoko and Anna, jumped happily with their heads clouded with some sappy romantic love story.

"I said I'll try. I don't promise anything."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikan starred at her mirror for about an hour now. Well, fine. Maybe it's a bit exaggerating but you get the picture. She blinked a few more times and took a big, deep breath.

"This is it Mikan. It's time to face your worst nightmare. Just relax and take deep, relaxing breaths."

She made her way to the elevator but stopped a few inches away. She'll just walk down. She let out a groan at the thought. It's all right. It's totally fine. She'll just sacrifice about an hour or so of her precious time walking down the long stairs that could probably kill her legs. She can do that! Just like she can do almost any other thing just to avoid Natsume!

She was starving to death but she purposely didn't eat dinner on time. She didn't want to see Natsume right now or for any given moment. She promised her friends she'll try to be nice to him but just the mere thought of it made her stomach turned with disgust.

And boy was she happy when all her sacrifices didn't turn out for nothing. The moment she stepped off their stairs and saw that the hall was empty, she couldn't help but do her happy dance.

It's a combination of all her favorite dance moves like hip-hop, break dance and ballet.

_Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave 'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
'Cause we've got it goin' on again_

She started waving her hands and swaying her hips. She did those Michael Jackson moves or at least try to and the robot dance.

She wasn't that graceful and whenever she did her happy dance she usually ends up hurting her self. That's why she reserves this dance only for those very, very, super duper happy moments. And besides, her dancing isn't really that great of a sight to see. If she'll admit to herself, it's totally embarrassing and horrible to look at!

"Let me hear you say it one more time! Now throw your hands up in the air and wave 'em around like you just don't care. Wooh! I really just don't care." She was so in the moment that she didn't realize someone was watching her.

"Ahem!"

Her hands froze in mid-air when she heard that single sound. Oh God!

"Please don't be Natsume! Please don't be Nastume!" She knew her hope was for nothing. She recognized that voice anywhere.

She turned around and saw, yes that's right ladies and gentlemen, Natsume Hyuuga! He was eyeing her like she was some kind of circus clown with these crazy makeup and costume. He knew what his smirk meant, oh joy, he was amused!

"You know you look like a chicken when you dance." He let out a lazy laugh.

For the first time Mikan heard Natsume laugh. She probably had her mouth open at that moment. He seemed to notice that and his cold demeanor returned again.

They stayed silent. No one bothered to say anything, like they couldn't find the right words to say. They we're just looking at each other, only blinking and breathing.

"Growl…"

And then, to Mikan's horror and _more _embarrassment her stomach growled so loud she was sure Natsume heard it. All the blood in her body rose to her face and she was blushing like she never blushed before.

"I think you're pet's hungry." Natsume said and walked to the kitchen. Mikan followed him of course. She has to put something on her stomach to calm it down.

But she was wondering why the heck is Natsume being nice to her. Nice in a sense that he's not mercilessly teasing her about the not so little incident. But she shouldn't be confident. Who knows what's going on through Natsume's head right now? She knows his type. He'll strike when she least expects it and boom! She'll lose.

"Here. Eat this."

She eyed the food like it was her biology test, carefully examining it.

"How can I be sure you didn't put any poison in this food?" She looked at him with suspicion.

Again she saw that familiar expression in his eyes. What was in her that seems to amuse him all the time?

"Don't you think it's very ironic for the person you hired to protect you to kill you?" He shoved a spoon full of cake in his mouth. Mocha. Yummy!

"First of all I didn't hire you. Second, when that person is you I don't think it's very ironic."

She almost flinched when she saw the change in Natsume's face. He looked twice as scary as the first time she saw him. Not scary of course like ugly-scary but dangerous-scary type.

"It was a joke. Geez."

"Of course it was." His voice was full of sarcasm.

"_Sarcastic much but witty. Maybe getting along with him won't be so hard. I mean, I can take a few arguments."_ She smiled to herself.

Get along? Yeah, right!

And then the room was filled with silence once again.

One minute.

Natsume was still busy with his cake.

10 minutes.

Still busy.

15 minutes.

Yep, you guessed it! Still busy.

After 20 minutes of silence.

"Ahm, Natsume. Is that all you're gonna eat?" Oh, what a lame excuse to start a conversation.

"Yes."

"So… Do you like cake much?" _Oh great! Very creative!_

"Look _Mik-mik_. We both know what you're trying to do. Just like what you did in the car, you're trying to start a very lousy conversation."

"What? Oh that. Wait--- Don't get the wrong idea that I'm trying to get you attention again." So much for her happy thoughts. By now, all of them have evaporated already.

"Again? So you admit it then? You were trying to get my attention back then?"

One point for Natsume Hyuuga. Still zero for Mikan.

"What! No!" She slammed her fist on the table with great annoyance.

"Just like a while ago. I knew you were doing that crazy dance so I'll notice you. It worked but it didn't really impress me."

The look on his face tells that he's about to blow into laughs.

"Oh shut up! It's not like I did it because of you! You stupid, big-headed, donkey-faced baboon."

Mikan's pale face turned redder by each minute.

"Say what you want but it doesn't change my mind. Good night Mik-mik. Try not to peek on me while I sleep." And with that he started walking away.

"Peek at you? You wish! I should be the one telling you that!" Mikan shouted but it was too late for Natsume to hear it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She made her way to her classroom and dumped her bag on her chair. She scanned the room and her face lit up a bit when she saw Hotaru and the gang, but her smile disappeared the next second.

"We need to have a serious talk" She directly told them.

"I swear Mikan, I was going to return the pink skirt I took from you closet. Hotaru said it was all right to do it." Anna said nervously.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mikan asked confused.

"What? What? I didn't say anything. He he he. I was probably babbling." Anna let out another nervous laugh and hid behind Nonoko.

Mikan just rolled her eyes, again! _"Stop doing that!"_ She mentally commanded her self.

"Anyways, we have a mission." -Mission Impossible background inserted here people-

"Don't tell me we're robbing a bank?" Nonoko asked surprised. Normally, when Mikan says the word 'mission' it means something stupid, risky and something related to the word 'crazy'.

"No, dummie." She let out a short laugh.

"We're going to make Natsume Hyuuga quit." She said it with such determination on her face that you think she was…

"Can't we just rob a bank?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aiyen's Note: **Please review!**

P.S (I'm still trying to think of my ideas on what Mikan will do to get rid of Natsume. If

you have any ideas, then please tell me. I'll greatly appreciate it!)


End file.
